Dream Catcher
by Creamlovr777
Summary: Life was normal, or at least that's what Tails thought. As everything in front of him unravels and he finds out way more than he expected- and wanted- can him and his doppelgängers put the right times and dimensions back in the right lanes? And to think all this happened because of one Dreamcatcher. AU... Or should I say AU's?


"Miles!" Miles jumped from the yell he had heard. His phone slipped out of his furry hands and plummeted downwards, slipping into the interstice between his small mattress and the beige wall. It wasn't the first time he was startled like that, it was just because it sounded so much closer, like it was right behind him or something.

He froze and slowly turned his blanket covered body towards the exiting side of the bed. He gulped with all his might, held up one arm and firmly gripped the soft polyester fibre before yanking it off of him and-

 **"Happy birthday Miles!"** His family shouted so loud you could probably hear them from Antarctica. Miles thought he had gone deaf. He fondled and rubbed the inside of his ears to maybe soothe the pain his Mother, Father, and little Sister made. Miles couldn't help but happily wag his one tail.

"Happy birthday Miles!" Rosemary Prower cried. Miles noticed the light brown batter stains on her pink silk apron she was wearing. "Hurry up and get ready so you can go and eat your birthday breakfast!" She held her two year old daughter in her brawny arms. Miles smiled as he watched her such her thumb, though it was quite disturbing to see strings of fresh, wet saliva fall to his wooden fashioned floor.

 _Mental note..._ Miles thought. _Clean floor with bleach after school, also bleach Avery_ _before touching her again._

Rosemary and Avery left the room, however Amadeus, his father stayed. He walked over to the bed with a full smile and say on it. An ear piercing crack came from the mattress and the two males froze in place.

"Heh heh... Looks like you're... Getting a... A new bed for your birthday..." Amadeus scratched his head with a guilty look on his face as he tried to look on the bright side of things.

He stretched his arms to flick on the light so he could see. However, it didn't turn on. He flicked the light switch on and off, but it didn't flicker or show any life at all. Amadeus looked baffled.

Miles sighed. "Dad, remember the light burnt out?" He asked.

"Why didn't you ask me to change it?" Amadeus inquired. "I thought we got some new ones last year..."

Miles narrowed his sky blue eyes and sighed again. "No dad- that's when it burnt out." He frowned remembering he had no light in his room for over nine months now.

Miles' father then hummed in no type of tone at all. "Okay then, it's November eighth, right?" Miles nodded. "Alrighty then, I think I'll have enough money to get you a new light bulb, _and_ a new bed!" He started to do a little dance on the bed doing some old back in the day moves, while Miles was just hoping he wouldn't crack another wooden frame in his mattress.

Amadeus then hugged his son. "Well, I just came to tell you, happy birthday son." He smiled. "You're twelve years old! I remember when you were in kindergarten, you couldn't wait to be in grade seven, but look, here you are!" He put his hand out for a high five.

Miles' poker face didn't leave at all, and his hands stayed under the covers.

"Well son, hurry up and get ready, you're mom made you pancakes!" He grinned and pranced out of the room.

Miles sighed.

"I thought your mom wasn't good at cooking..." A quiet voice replied to the fox. He narrowed his blue eyes.

"Yeah, she isn't." Miles replied. "The pancakes were burnt, at first I couldn't tell if they were actually pancakes, or my dad was just lying and I was actually eating burgers." He put his hands in his red GAP sweater pocket. "And I'm getting a new lightbulb and a bed as a present."

"Well, at least you're actually getting something from them since like, five years ago." Miles' best friend looked at the bright side. Miles tried to strain his ears to hear him, he was always so quiet and it was hard to hear him.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" The best friend suddenly ran down the bright hall, dodging every middle schooler there was to get to his locker.

"Sonic!" Tails went to chase after the twelve year old, however he wasn't as skilled at dodging people, or anything for that matter. Without noticing, he ran into somebody. He looked up and he widened his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" A pink hedgehog with short hair, a red dress, red boots, and a red headband yelled at him.

The two of them got up, Miles was the first one to speak. "S-Sorry Amy." The hedgehog glared at the stuttering and shuddering fox.

"What, do you need, glasses?" Amy sighed. "Whatever, just leave me a alone." She stamped away with a death glare plastered on her face.

Miles sighed and shook his head, until he was tapped on the shoulder. "Miles!" Miles looked up and saw Sonic.

"Sonic!" Miles turned around as saw the blue hedgehog. He reached for the green long sleeves that covered his skinny arms, however he moved them away. Miles gave the hedgehog a skeptical look at Sonic. He had on a nervous look, to show him everything was 'alright'.

"Fine then." Miles said. He noticed the item that was in Sonic's hand. "What's that?" He asked him.

"It's for you!" Sonic held his hands out. It was a Dream Catcher. Miles eyed the feathers as they dangled from the wooden rounded frame, however all of a sudden his eyes widened.

"It's a Dream Catcher, it can catch all your daydreams and night dreams and stuff." Sonic had a proud look on his face, but when he looked to see the look on Miles' it didn't seem happy. Instead there was a hard glare on his face.

"So... Sonic... may I ask..." Miles had his hand under his chin and pretended to ponder. "Yeah... um..."

" **Where did you get the money for this?!** " The fox raised his voice at the hedgehog.

It didn't just make Sonic's long quills stand up on edge, it felt like his whole body was on edge, so on edge that it was like he was standing at the edge of a cliff, being pressured to jump off it. However the hedgehog tried to remain cool so maybe his best friend would understand.

"Well...you see," Sonic started, scratching the back of his head. "I _bought_ it." Though he tried to stay calm, warm sweat was trickling down his face.

"With what money?" Miles' glare didn't move at all from his face. "I thought you didn't have any money! And your parents never give you any either!"

"Well..."

"Yeah, speak up!"

"I...um...you see..."

"Can you say something?"

"I...I...I...I..."

"IF YOU DON'T SPEAK UP I'LL-

"I stole it!"

There was a small pause after the hedgehog had said that. He had hoped Miles would calm down, but he knew all too well that the exact **opposite** was going to happen.

Sonic tried to act like he didn't notice. "Hmm do you smell that? Smells like something's b-burning..." sweat poured off of Sonic like His forehead was Niagara Falls.

"Oh that? Oh no, that's just the smell of the smoke COMING FROM MY EARS!" Miles furiously yelled at him. This time his outburst caught the attention of everyone in the hallway... or at least it would have.

Just now the two boys had noticed how deserted the hallway was. Thick layers of dust covered the floor, and they both watched as a tumbleweed tumbled in front of them. You could even hear crickets chirping in the background.

Loud stomps could be heard coming closer and closer to the two. Before they could make a move, a yellow cat appeared running to them.

"Boys!" Ms. Hodges called to them. "Class started more than fifteen minutes ago! Didn't you hear the bell ring?" She jumped up and down in her unfitted turquoise romper she wore.

"Oh um, yeah Miles, I better leave bye!" Before Miles could even respond, Sonic shoved the gift in his hands and ran away to class like he was getting chased by his mom. Miles narrowed his eyes, sighed, and started to stomp to his class.

At least he got a birthday present.

~  
Miles' door burst open. "Good night, mom, good night, dad!" The fox yelled. They didn't answer, and Miles sighed. His parents never answered to his goodnights.

All of a sudden, the ground shook, like there was an earthquake. Miles ran to his window and looked outside, it didn't look like there was an earthquake...

Miles stopped when the ground stopped shaking. He slowly turned around, and-

"Ahhhhh!" Miles' arms went up flailing in the air and ran around the monster. "Raaawww!" His little sister Avery yelled in her monster suit. Miles ran slower and slower so she could catch up to him.

Finally taking hold of her big brother's shirt, she hopped and hopped in place. "Good night! Don't let the bed bugs bite! Raaawww!" She ran out of the room, roaring.

Miles smiled at his little sister as she ran away, however soon after, it faded away. He walked over to his light switch and flicked it on. Nope, no new light bulb.

He catapulted into bed and stuffed his arm where he dropped his phone this morning, and turned it on. It was the best thing he had...

A BlackBerry Pearl.

He looked at his severely scratched up phone and sighed. Why did his family have to be so poor? He sat up and looked at his surroundings. In front of him was one old white drawer, however the white paint that was on it was already peeling off. And they got him that last month.

He started to dislike this game of his, and let his back falling into the remainders of his mattress. A salty tear slipped down his face, and he rolled on to his side to make himself comfortable with what he had.

Just like every night... The same thing over again...And Miles was tired of it... But...Would it be the same tonight?

Miles laid in his bed, pondering... Until he remembered something!

He jumped out of bed so fast he started to get a little dizzy. But he didn't care as he started to run to his bag. He went on his knees, zipped it open, and there is was;

The Dream Catcher!

Miles took a minute to smile at it. Would this be the solution to all his problems? Would this finally give him the future that he wanted? Miles jumped was his position and looked for a place to hang it up...

But... There was no place. Could he put it under his pillow?

He placed it under his pillow and went right under the covers to sleep. _Sonic's such a great friend..._ Miles thought before he had what he thought would be his favourite dreams.

~  
Now it was hours later, and everyone in sight was asleep. It was 12:00 by now-

*Crack!*

A small crack could be heard coming from under Miles' pillow. However Miles didn't move an inch from his spot, where he was supposedly having wonderful, glorious dreams. Multiple cracks started to come from under the pillow.

*Crack...

*Crack! Crack! Crack!*

*Crack! Crack! Crack!*

*Crack! Crack! Crack...*

*Snap!*

*Snap! Snap! Snap!*

*Pop!*

*Pop! Pop!*

*SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!*

By now, multiple snapping, cracking, and popping sounds could be heard coming from the pillow. It was so loud, though so quiet. You could be only in the room to hear it. Then, there was a long silence, and a fart could be heard.

Yep, Miles farted.

Finally, the sounds stopped. All of a sudden, Miles and his bed sheets were catapulted off of the bed straight to the wall as a green light came from the pillow. Then, the pillow was ripped to shreds, and multiple feathers floated and drifted around the room as if clouds poured from them.

The green light was so bright, it made the room a bright green colour, and it finally made Miles wake up. He peeked his head right out from under the covers, and shielded his eyes from getting blinded by the light.

 _What's going on? What's making this light? I gotta get out of here!_ Miles thought, and with the blink of an eye, he ditched the covers and aimed for the open door. He crawled as fast as he could, and when he got there... The door slammed on him!

Miles stood up and with his squinted eyes he twisted the doorknob. But suddenly, and with ease, it broke off! He could hear the outer side of the knob drop to the floor. He looked at his hands to find his side of the knob, however it wasn't there. Instead there was dust that looked like thin white grains of salt.

Miles stared at the floor as the green light- that looked much like a rope of some kind of power- followed to where his feet were. He backed up until he touched the wall, and tried to open the small closet beside him, but it wouldn't budge.

However, at the very last minute, the magical vine made a U-turn, and headed straight for the door. The door was now glowing with neon green light, and with a loud *!BAM!* noise...

There.

Was..

A...

 **Wall.**

Instead of the normal door that Miles once had, there was a wall, exactly identical to the one he already had. Miles made a Mother of God face as he started at what used to be a door. He then started to looked for his window. But then he noticed...

There _are_ no windows!

Miles could've sworn he had a window before! Now door, no window... Finally, Miles froze.

There was no way out.

Meanwhile, Amadeus woke up to a girly scream that seemed to come from a room not so far away. He shook his wife.

"Ugh, yes honey?" Rosemary asked with a croaky, ticked off voice.

"Rose, did you hear that scream? You think it's the baby?"

"I don't hear Avery crying. It's probably one of your weird dreams honey, go back to sleep." Rosemary replied. The two went back to bed.

Meanwhile, Miles was sobbing his eyes out. How would he get out? He didn't know what to do! He sat in the corner of the room, watching the lights and his whole bedroom go crazy. Now, yellow, pink, blue, green, and purple lights were all around the room. They bounced off of every wall, and it was a very loud sound.

Miles thought his ears were going to bleed. It was so loud he couldn't even hear himself cry anymore. He covered his ears with his hands, shut his eyes, and screamed.

The sounds stopped. Miles opened his eyes and looked around. The room was still the same, but the lights were gone now, except for one at least. It shun from Miles' blanket like neon lights, and it was the same place where Miles put the Dream Catcher earlier today.

The odd thing was though, was that when Miles fell off the bed, he took his blanket with him. How did it get back on the bed?

For the first time in his life, Miles didn't think before he acted, which unfortunately, granted him this scenario:

Miles ran to the bed and with ease he took off the blanket, and under it was the Dream Catcher. He looked at it, it looked fine, wasn't broken, no cracks, nor-

*BOOM!*

A powerful explosion came from the Dream Catcher, and multiple colours danced around the room, and Miles, then again, was thrown to a wall.

He groaned and opened his eyes. What he saw in front of him was a paper. He picked it up, and the powerful colours swirled all around it before disappearing into the item.

 _Dear Miles, Tails, Prower,_

 _I see you have found the Dream Catcher that would change you and your life forever, that is until you can fix it._

 _From now on, unpredictable, horrifying, and just plain old weird things will start to happen to you. Do not be surprised if supernatural events start revolving around you, and events you thought were unreal, actually aren't._

 _During this, 'Adventure' of yours, you'll meet new friends... Well, if you can call them friends, and you'll be doing actions... With yourself, let's say._

 _Sooooooooo, unless you can fix this problem you have caused yourself by doing things and going on adventures you're usually to lazy and/or scared to do, the rest of your life will be miserable, and you will have a series of unfortunate events._

 _Sincerely, Anonymous_

 _What? Who's Tails? Am I Tails?_ Miles thought as he stopped reading the paper and looked up. However, his eyes widened and he gasped at what his room looked like.

He had an all new bed set, with the blankets neatly folded, and what seemed to be a new IPhone, was right on top in it. He had all new dressers, and the floor was an all new set of washed, waxed tiles.

His windows were back, but instead of a bed sheet, it had expensive looking blinds on it. His door was back, but instead it was a traditional French-styled pair of doors, set with windows to peek through the it.

He had his own bathroom, a Television, a bigger and better closet the size of a master bedroom, and better yet, a chandelier!

With working lights!

The fox looked down at what he was wearing, a red robe with matching read pants. He still held the paper, that told him all about the 'bad luck' he was going through.

Suddenly his doors opened. "Honey, there's no school today, and come for our five-star breakfast, it's getting _warm_!" Rosemary told Miles. Now she had on an expensive looking night gown, and her hair was in a tight bun. "Oh, and Sonic's sleeping over tonight! Your father's getting the video game consoles!" She then closed to door and left Miles to his business.

Miles finally looked at his hands. What was going on? He was just poor- and he didn't have a robe before! And video game consoles?

Finally, Miles smiled.

But then fainted.

'Cause his life just turned upside down.


End file.
